Cinco veces que Arthur quiere matar a Eames
by alikum
Summary: Cinco veces que Arthur quiere matar a Eames. Y una que, bueno, también.


**Disclaimer: esto no es mío, gente**

**Nota: **escrito para el kink meme de kink_meme_esp en el elejota

**Más notas: **(creo que leí en alguna entrevista que Eames y Arthur se conocieron en el Ejército. No tengo ni idea de si es verdad o sólo lo he soñado, pero desde entonces es mi canon particular para ellos. En mi cabeza, allí es donde los entrenan para todo este negocio de los sueños. Espero que no sea demasiado absurdo, okay xD)

**Cinco veces que Arthur quiere matar a Eames (y una que, bueno, también)**

**i.**

Arthur está limpiando el cañón de un M16 la primera vez que se ven.

Se odian desde el principio. De todos modos, nadie esperaba que se hicieran amigos pero lo suyo, desde el principio, fue cruzar todas las líneas. Se conocen en el servicio militar, una tarde de cualquier mes de verano, con la ropa llena de polvo. Arthur limpia un fusil de asalto en la oscuridad de un almacén y ocurre entonces. La puerta hace _crac, _un par de botas hacen crujir el suelo, y allí está, con sus manos enormes y su paso magnánimo y la sonrisa perpetua en los ojos, y Arthur aún no sabe siquiera su nombre pero lo primero que le oye decir es el primer _tic _de una bomba de relojería que llevarán siempre a las espaldas.

-Qué, ¿te tienen aquí de chacha, soldado?

Desde el primer momento, allí, debajo de una luz que entra como fuego a discreción a través de la puerta medio abierta, Arthur sabe que no encañonar a ese tío va a ser lo más difícil que tenga que hacer en su vida.

**ii.**

A veces se pregunta cómo ha llegado a todo esto. Es decir, él ha estado en el Ejército, ¿verdad? Y se pasa la mitad del día entrando en los sueños de otra gente y almacenando información y haciendo cosas arriesgadas a lo Chuck Norris y siendo impecable en sus trabajos en general. Y, ciertamente, no sabe qué ha hecho en su vida para merecer esto (en fin, a parte de todo el asunto de la invasión de la privacidad y el fraude y todas esas cosas que Eames se empeña en...

Vale.

No)

Arthur no tiene ni idea. Al principio piensa que tiene queser un sueño y comprueba su tótem y no. Una, dos, tres veces. El dado siempre cae en seis y él está allí, en el mundo real, en casa de los Cobb. Haciendo, bueno.

Haciendo de niñera.

Todo sería un poco menos humillante si Eames no se hubiera quedado a reírse de él.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-¿Mejor que verte cantar nanas y dar besitos de buenas noches? -Risa canalla, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un brillo perverso en los ojos- Nah, no creo.

Han sido los niños. Eames no ha pasado por allí más que para arreglar un asunto que le ha llevado dos minutos pero, en cuanto Dom y Mal van a acompañarlo hasta la puerta, Philippa y James comparten un rápido guiño y se le enganchan cada uno a una pierna y de ahí no hay quien los baje. Lo llaman Tío Eames.

(Hay que joderse. Arthur tuvo que llevarlos a caballito y prepararles helados de chocolate y vainilla y regalarles películas Disney todos los días antes de que empezaran a llamarlo Tío Arthur. Pequeños traidores)

Se queda. Dom y Mal salen, vestidos de gala, de la mano, porque son la clase de pareja que se dice cosas como _tú eres mi tótem, cariño, _pero dejan que Eames se quede. A Mal le hace gracia; a Dom le parece peligroso dejar sus hijos y su casa en manos de gente que se odia a muerte pero acaba cediendo porque ella se ríe muy suave y dice que _será bueno _y si ella lo dice, en fin, Dom no tiene nada que discutir. Así que el muy capullo se queda. Arrastra su acento británico al hablar, como si el simple hecho de existir le diera una pereza terrible. Arthur intenta ignorarlo. No es tarea fácil porque la presencia de Eames es arrolladora pero, oye, Arthur está acostumbrado a trabajar en condiciones adversas. Philippa y James están pletóricos. Eso le vale. A Arthur, le vale.

No dura mucho, eso de tratar de ignorar a Eames. Los niños acaban la cena y se ponen el pijama y son una pequeña maraña de pelo revuelto cuando le piden que _Tío Arthur, ahora un cuento. _Va a coger cualquier libro que parezca corto y rápido de leer de uno de los estantes cuando una mano pequeñita le sujeta del codo.

-No, uno de letras no. Un cuento inventado.

Eames se atraganta con su propia risa, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso, Tío Arthur, cuéntales uno inventado. Uno que te inventes sobre la marcha.

Todo en Eames es un reto. La postura, la cadencia de la voz, la inclinación de la cabeza. Si Arthur quisiera arrancarle la piel a tiras un poco más, le implosionaría el cerebro.

-Uhm. Vale. Y, eh, ¿sobre qué, exactamente, debería ir este cuento, uh, inventado?

Philippa quiere que haya princesas volando sobre dragones, James quiere un balón de fútbol mágico, y la verdad es que ese cuento es un desastre desde el principio. Philippa se lo hace saber y, cuando habla, le falta un diente en la sonrisa. "Así no, Tío, lo estás contando mal". A Arthur nunca le han enseñado a no saber cómo empiezan las cosas, a no saber el final ni las palabras exactas. Tampoco le contaban cuentos inventados antes de dormir.

Eames ahoga una risa en el dorso de su mano y se adelanta hasta el borde de la cama de James.

-Vereis, niños -Hace una pausa. Habla con voz solemne pero hay algo en las esquinas, algo que se le ve en los ojos y que es una gamberrada contenida-. Vuestro Tío Arthur tiene muchos problemas y no os voy a hablar de todos ahora pero lo que sí os diré, y escuchadme bien, es que tiene un caso grave de falta de imaginación.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-¿Se puede curar?

-¿Te puedes morir de _falta de maquinación_?

-¡Tío Arthur, no puedes morirte!

Acaba contando el cuento Eames. Un cuento sobre princesas que buscan balones mágicos por todo el reino a lomos de dragones alados. Arthur cree que es un cuento de mierda, pero Philippa se abraza a su almohada, y James se ríe con el dedo en la boca, y, en fin. El cuento de mierda les gusta y se duermen y parecen de algodón, entre las sábanas. Esa noche, Eames decide que no puede dejar a Arthur solo con los niños ("alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no los pongas a practicar divisiones y pretéritos pluscuamperfectos") y duerme en el sofá.

Esa noche, Arthur descubre que Eames habla en sueños.

Le parece razón suficiente para no matarlo, por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

**iii.**

Nadie sabe desde dónde, pero Eames hace dieciocho horas de avión para asistir al funeral.

Es septiembre en Los Ángeles. Mal ha muerto y debería llover como si se les cayera la cúpula del mundo sobre las cabezas pero hace sol. Calienta el asfalto, calienta las caras, cubre el cementerio de dorado, levanta el polvo de las tumbas. Sobre el ataúd, hay un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. A Mal siempre le gustaron. Como sangre en la nieve, decía. Cálido sobre frío. Mal decía muchas cosas y no todas eran fáciles de entender y, cuando se reía, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y titilaba. Como una estrella.

Es el funeral más triste en el que ha estado nunca. Nadie llora. Hay gente con las mejillas húmedas y los pañuelos en la mano pero esas no son lágrimas de verdad porque nadie tiene ni idea de nada. No saben, no entinden, no vieron a Mal iluminarse como una bendición el día en que la primera palabra de Philippa fue _mamá_, no la hicieron bailar toda la noche un catorce de febrero, como si flotara a diez centímetros del suelo, no la escucharon tararear Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien por lo bajo las mañanas de mayo. Quien debería llorar es Dom.

Al parecer, ya no le quedan fuerzas ni para eso.

Y entonces llega Eames. Cansado, perdido, va de traje. Habla con Dom, y con los niños, y no dice _siento la pérdida _ni _os acompaño en el sentimiento _pero hay algo en él que se desmorona bajo la piel, y siempre ha sido muy buen Falsificador y podría estar fingiendo pero no lo hace, y está triste de verdad, y baja la mirada al suelo cuando cree que nadie le mira, y aprieta los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, y ahí, Arthur quiere destrozarle. Despacio. Quiere desgarrarlo por dentro, hacerle gritar, matarlo con las manos desnudas.

Quiere que deje de mirarle como si no viera nada.

**iv.**

Después de El Caso Fischer, todo se hace más difícil. Es confuso. De repente hay alguien tirado en el suelo, y sangra, y se muere, y Arthur no sabe.

A veces es Ariadne. Pequeña y con un agujero en la frente, estática y diminuta. A veces es Yusuf, tiñendo de un rojo ebrio la acera. A veces es Cobb, que vuela por los aires en un millón de cicatrices. Otras veces es Eames.

Y Arthur no sabe. Es sólo un segundo pero es un segundo en el que no sabe nada y ésta es la clase de cosas que no se puede permitir. No están muertos pero lo parecen y después de El Caso Fischer lo odia todavía más, la manera en la que Eames se arriesga y cree que es invencible y que morir es para los pringados. Lo odia. Acaba herido. Muchas veces. En la pierna, en el hombro, en el brazo. Sangrando y con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, todavía.

Arthur tiene que recordárselo mentalmente, _esto es un sueño_, antes de agacharse y apretar el gatillo contra su cabeza.

**v.**

No hablan las veces que ocurre. No es que tengan nada de qué hablar, en realidad. Pasa, y pasa rápido, y es delirante y caliente y demencial y, bueno, funciona. Para ellos, funciona. Después de todo, las reglas de universo nunca se aplicaron a ellos. No para esto.

Mordiscos en el cuello, en la curva del culo, en el hueso de la cadera, furia desatada, la piel hirviendo debajo de manos, de dientes, de boca, piel contra piel hirviendo por debajo de la cintura, miradas que queman como cigarrillos, jadeos de baja intensidad. Eames esconde una sonrisa depredadora contra su hombro y empuja y la pared no parece algo en lo que apoyarse cuando empieza a lamerle la clavícula, con una lentitud devastadora. Todo se trata de ahogar gemidos, de comerse las lenguas, de tocar todo lo que se pueda y dejar al hombre de debajo de la piel en llamas, incandescente. Su mundo es un trocito de infierno y arde en embestidas y besos y arañazos, en palabras que retienen en la garganta, antes de que salgan. Es siempre así. Raro, y lo más fácil que han hecho jamás. Callarse las bocas a gruñidos, y cruzar todas las líneas. Funciona.

Sólo que a veces no. A veces da un poco de miedo. A veces se les escapa y esto que tienen es demasiado grande y tiene demasiados nombres y no llegan a abarcarlo. A veces no se dan cuenta, y el ritmo frena, y les tiembla algo dentro del pecho, y los labios se mueven mansos y Eames es dócil bajo sus manos y con eso sí que no saben qué hacer. Se deshacen despacio, el uno al otro, a veces. Encajan en todos los ángulos y a veces Eames tirita contra su cuerpo y lo dice. Con una sinceridad descarnada, respirando en su oído. _Arthur_, dice, _Arthur,_ _joder, Arthur_.

Arthur podría ronronear y hacerse un ovillo y acurrucarse en el hueco de su voz, esas veces.

Arthur no sabe qué hacer con esto.

-Te juro, Eames, que algún día voy a matarte. Cuando menos te lo esperes. Te mataré y haré que parezca un accidente.

Y eso es lo único que hace falta. Eames sonríe, y cuando sonríe se lame los colmillos y es casi malévolo. Vuelve a ser Eames, rasposo y áspero y grave e indómito. Eames a toda potencia.

-En tus sueños, cielo.

**vi.**

Todas las mañanas de después, Arthur se despierta y Eames ya no está.

Las sábanas están todavía calientes. Si Arthur fuera otro tipo de persona, hundiría la cara en la almohada y lo buscaría allí. No encontraría a Eames pero encontraría su olor y se quedaría así, un rato, tumbado boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados.

Pero Arthur no es una de esas personas. Se levanta, no mira hacia la cama, desayuna café solo, no se fija en las marcas de su cuello, se ajusta la corbata. Es siempre igual. A Arthur siempre le ha parecido que estaban a kilómetros de distancia pero Eames aún se empeña en poner tierra de por medio. Se larga, lejos. Siempre, todas las mañanas de después. A veces se olvida de llevarse algo. Su cinturón, un calcetín, una tarjeta de crédito (falsa). Esta vez se ha dejado la camisa en un sillón. Arthur sale por la puerta a los cinco minutos y el mundo se mueve a su alrededor como ahogado a través de una cortina de agua.

Ya están todos en el almacén cuando llega. Cobb revisa papeles con la mirada borrosa, Yusuf se dedica a apuntar fórmulas químicas en una pizarra y a murmurar por lo bajo. Ariadne está sentada cerca de una ventana, y lo ve entrar, y le sonríe, y lleva un rotulador negro en la mano, y está dibujando laberintos. Laberintos de líneas curvas y cruces de caminos y perpendiculares. Sobre un brazo. Sobre el brazo de alguien.

Eames.

...

-No te has ido.

Eames levanta la vista de lo que sea que lleve en la mano. Una ficha de póker, seguramente. Lo mira unos segundos y luego quiebra el silencio, despacio.

-Tu habilidad para constatar lo obvio es algo que nunca dejará de fascinarme.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Es sólo un momento. Eames lo mira desde abajo, sentado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas y la sombra de la barba oscureciéndole el perfil. Es sólo un momento. Eames dice _me había dejado algo en tu habitación del hotel _y lleva dos capas de ropa encimay está más desnudo que en toda su vida.

-Mi camisa, Arthur. La quiero de vuelta.

(Eames se ha dejado muchas cosas en sus habitaciones de hotel, y nunca, jamás ha vuelto a buscarlas.

Eames no se va)

A Arthur le cuesta fruncir el ceño esta vez.

-No, Eames. Es de color _amarillo mostaza. _Esa camisa la voy a quemar. La rociaré con gasolina y le prenderé fuego. En serio, estoy seguro de que viola algún punto del Tratado de Ginebra. Como mínimo.

La sonrisa de Eames se afila. Nunca se les ha dado bien eso de hablar y entenderse pero esto, esto sí que lo saben hacer. Se chinchan y se ríen del otro y se pegan codazos y es familiar y es lo que tienen y más de lo que necesitan y justo lo que quieren.

Cuando Eames se levanta, están a la misma altura. Arthur siente su respiración sobre los labios y su mano sobre la tela de la camisa. Templada y grande, sobre su hombro, como si pudiera anclarlo a la Tierra, y como si fuera todas las cosas buenas del mundo.

-Tengo un cariño especial por esa camisa. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, la camisa y yo. Igual me paso por tu hotel un rato. A recogerla y tal.

Y Arthur podría pegarle un puñetazo, o salir corriendo, o sacarle el alma por la boca a lengüetazos, o meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja, o hacer una cosa detrás de otra. Eames no se ha ido. Eames está aquí. No se va. Dice lo único que no se le atraviesa en la garganta.

-Como quieras.

Ya habrá tiempo para matarlo, otro día.


End file.
